psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Clerical secretarial skills
Clerical secretarial skills are those of a secretary (sometimes called administrative assistant or associate) has a myriad of administrative duties. Traditionally, these duties were mostly related to correspondence, such as: *Computer skills *Proof reading *Typing *Word processing The advent of word processing has significantly reduced the time that such duties require, with the result that many new tasks have come under the oversee of the secretary. These might include: *managing budgets *doing bookkeeping, *maintaining websites, *making travel arrangements. Secretaries might manage all the administrative details of running a high level conference or arrange the catering for a typical lunch meeting. Often executives will ask their assistant to write original documents for review and also to collaborate with others. They may also do personnel paperwork which used to be thought of as a human relations function; To be successful today the executive assistant must have a broad level of skills and be creative in managing new situations. As such a 4 year degree (Bachelors of Arts) is often preferred and a 2 year degree is usually a requirement. Modern developments In the 1880s, with the invention of the typewriter, more women began to enter the field, and since World War I, the role of secretary has been primarily associated with women. By the 1930s, fewer men were entering the field of secretaries. Contemporary employment In a business many job descriptions overlap. However, while administrative assistant is a generic term, not necessarily implying directly working for a superior, a secretary is usually a personal assistant to a manager or executive. Other titles describing jobs similar to or overlapping those of the traditional secretary are office coordinator, executive assistant, office manager and administrative professional. *At the most basic level a secretary may need only a good command of the prevailing office language and the ability to type, and may spend a large part of his or her time filing and fetching papers (or the equivalent regarding electronic files and database information) or answering telephones. *A more skilled executive assistant may be required to type at high speeds using technical or foreign languages, organize diaries, itineraries and meetings and carry out administrative duties which may include accountancy. An executive secretary / assistant may also control access to a manager, thus becoming an influential and trusted aide. Executive assistants are available for contact during off hours by new electronic communication methods for consultations. *The largest difference between a generalized secretary and skilled executive assistants is that the executive assistant is required to be able to interact extensively with the general public, vendors, customers, and any other person or group that the executive is responsible to interact with. As the level that the executive interacts with increases so does the level of skill required in the executive assistant that works with the executive. Those executive assistants that work with corporate officers must be capable of emulating the style, corporate philosophy, and corporate persona of the executive for which they work. In the modern workplace the advancement of the executives assistant is codependant on the success of the executive and the ability of both to make the job performance of the team seamless whereas the job place evaluation is reflective of each others performance. *Executive assistants are normally required to maintain job skills at the current state of the art. It is a normal requirement of the executive assistant to be required to complete continuing job education on their own time, with reimbursement for tuition and class supplies. Medical secretary A medical secretary provides secretarial support in clinics. Duties are e.g. to inform patients of costs and further information resources for care offered. Other duties are to answer telephones, relay messages and greet visitors. Duties depend on instructions and pre-established guidelines from medical staff. salary.com - Medical Secretary The job requires a high school diploma or its equivalent in addition to 0-2 years of related experience. Psychologists have looked at the skill of secretaries from a number of perspectives. See also References *Acklin, C. M., & Wixom, G. S. (1984). An application for reality therapy in secretarial training: Journal of Reality Therapy Vol 3(2) Spr 1984, 15-19. *Adams, M. L. (1975). The effects of phonics materials on high school students of Gregg shorthand: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Akeyo, V. T. (1985). A comparative analysis of clerical office occupations teachers' and business employers' perceptions of the competencies important for a high school graduate of clerical office occupations program to possess for an entry-level job in Oregon: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Alexander, J. H. (1983). Computer text editing: The development of a cognitive skill: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Anderson, T. E. (1984). Traditional method versus computer-aided instruction in teaching keyboarding skills to elementary school-aged children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Antonelli, D. C. (1973). An analysis of the keying behavior of skilled operators: Some implications for a model of short-term memory: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baddeley, A. D., & Longman, D. J. (1978). The influence of length and frequency of training session on the rate of learning to type: Ergonomics Vol 21(8) Aug 1978, 627-635. *Bailey, R. W. (1978). The effect of stimulus duration and error-stage on the ability to self-detect errors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bair, J. T. (1951). Factor analysis of clerical aptitude tests: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 35(4) Aug 1951, 245-249. *Barbonis, P. A., & Van Nes, F. L. (1982). Learning to type on a chord keyboard: IPO Annual Progress Report No 17 1982, 141-147. *Barnard, P., & Wright, P. (1976). The effects of spaced character formats on the production and legibility of handwritten names: Ergonomics Vol 19(1) Jan 1976, 81-92. *Barnette, W. L. (1940). Norms of business college students on standardized tests: intelligence, clerical ability, English: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 24(2) Apr 1940, 237-244. *Barrett, D. M. (1946). Prediction of achievement in typewriting and stenography in a liberal arts college: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 30(6) Dec 1946, 624-630. *Barton, S. J. (1985). Competencies, locus of training, job qualifications, and company training programs for the correspondence secretary as perceived by correspondence secretaries, word processing supervisors, and postsecondary word processing instructors in Ohio: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baxter, J. M. (1972). Classroom techniques: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 7(3) Oct 1972, 135-140. *Beatty, R. W. (1975). A two-year study of hard-core unemployed clerical workers: Effects of scholastic achievement, clerical skill, and self-esteem on job success: Personnel Psychology Vol 28(2) Sum 1975, 165-173. *Beer, J., & Neeley, M. (1987). Effects of eye color on typing speed: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 65(3) Dec 1987, 893-894. *Berch, J. A. (1977). An experimental study of micromolar speedbuilding instruction and anxiety-directed treatment to determine the effects on dictation errors in Gregg shorthand: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bink, B. (1974). Tolerable work-limits of key punch operators: Mens en Onderneming Vol 28(3) May-Jun 1974, 193-199. *Blume, D. D. (1978). A comparison of typewriting achievement of high school students having one or two semesters of instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bottema-Van Velzen, V., & Brouwer, I. W. (1989). Time of day and typing: A cognitive-motor task: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 44(1) Jan 1989, 25-33. *Bouwhuis, D. G. (1983). Developments: IPO Annual Progress Report No 18 1983, 75-78. *Bouzid, N., & Crawshaw, C. M. (1987). Massed versus distributed wordprocessor training: Applied Ergonomics Vol 18(3) Sep 1987, 220-222. *Boyle, M., & Canter, G. J. (1987). Neuropsychological analysis of a typewriting disturbance following cerebral damage: Brain and Language Vol 30(1) Jan 1987, 147-164. *Buchanan, D. A., & Boddy, D. (1982). Advanced technology and the quality of working life: The effects of word processing on video typists: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 55(1) Mar 1982, 1-11. *Burdman, D. (1986). Solving Tommy's writing problems: Academic Therapy Vol 22(1) Sep 1986, 81-86. *Burke, M. J., Normand, J., & Raju, N. S. (1987). Examinee attitudes toward computer-administered ability testing: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 3(2) 1987, 95-107. *Burke, W. M. (1985). Differences in field-dependence/independence learning styles of female adults enrolled in beginning typewriting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Butterbaugh, L. C., & Rockwell, T. H. (1982). Evaluation of alternative alphanumeric keying logics: Human Factors Vol 24(5) Oct 1982, 521-533. *Calhoun, M. L. (1985). Typing contrasted with handwriting in language arts instruction for moderately mentally retarded students: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 20(1) Mar 1985, 48-52. *Card, S. K., English, W. K., & Burr, B. J. (1978). Evaluation of mouse, rate-controlled isometric joystick, step keys, and text keys for text selection on a CRT: Ergonomics Vol 21(8) Aug 1978, 601-613. *Carricato, F. N. (1974). An analysis of the effects of pass/fail grading procedures upon the attitudes and achievement of senior high typing students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Chapman, C. J. (1919). The learning curve in type writing: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 3(3) Sep 1919, 252-268. *Chatterjee, A., & Krishnamurty, V. (1972). Differential effect of noise as an environmental stress: Behaviorometric Vol 2(1) 1972, 1-8. *Cleaver, T. G., & O'Connor, C. (1982). Prediction of success at typing: Human Factors Vol 24(3) Jun 1982, 373-376. *Cohen, M. R. (1989). Component abilities and sex differences in transcription typing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Cohen, M. R., & Wicklund, D. A. (1990). Component abilities of spelling, memory, and motor skill in novices' transcription typing: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 70(1) Feb 1990, 19-31. *Copeland, H. A. (1936). Some characteristics of three tests used to predict clerical success: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 20(4) Aug 1936, 461-470. *Cothran, A., & Mason, G. E. (1978). The typewriter: Time-tested tool for teaching reading and writing: The Elementary School Journal Vol 78(3) Jan 1978, 170-173. *Coulaud, C., Etheve, A., & Hamard, M. (1972). Three psychological studies in a large project: Validation of a battery of tests for typists; study of dimensions and function of biographical data; measure of attitudes of staff and employees toward tests: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 26(1-4) 1972-1973, 94-149. *Curlott, W. H. (1974). A comparison of an audiovisual method and a traditional method of teaching typewriting to disadvantaged students in a mobile unit: Dissertation Abstracts International. *de Keresztes, C. A. (1990). Task characteristics and individual differences in task design for computer-based clerical work: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dibble, F. B. (1984). Focus on the hands: A beginning approach to teaching typing to visually impaired, multiply handicapped students: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 78(8) Oct 1984, 345-349. *DiLorenzo, J. R., & Arditi, A. (1987). Effect of artificial voice feedback delay in typing and its implications for the blind user: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 19(2) Apr 1987, 283-285. *Dossett, D. L., Latham, G. P., & Mitchell, T. R. (1979). Effects of assigned versus participatively set goals, knowledge of results, and individual differences on employee behavior when goal difficulty is held constant: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 64(3) Jun 1979, 291-298. *Downton, A. C., Newell, A. F., & Arnott, J. L. (1980). Operator error performance and keyboard evaluation in Palantype machine shorthand: Applied Ergonomics Vol 11(2) Jun 1980, 73-80. *Dross, W. J. (1984). A study of relationships of selected attributes of typewriting teachers and their students' typewriting achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dudycha, G. J. (1939). Dependability and clerical aptitude: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 23(3) Jun 1939, 332-336. *Dutke, S. (1987). Learning a word processing system: Knowledge gains and practical mistakes: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 31(3) 1987, 100-107. *Eden, D., & Ravid, G. (1982). Pygmalion versus self-expectancy: Effects of instructor- and self-expectancy on trainee performance: Organizational Behavior & Human Performance Vol 30(3) Dec 1982, 351-364. *Elias, P. K., Elias, M. F., Robbins, M. A., & Gage, P. (1987). Acquisition of word-processing skills by younger, middle-age, and older adults: Psychology and Aging Vol 2(4) Dec 1987, 340-348. *Fearfull, A. (2005). Using Interpretive Sociology to Explore Workplace Skill and Knowledge: International Journal of Social Research Methodology: Theory & Practice Vol 8(2) Apr 2005, 137-150. *Fleischer, A. G., & Strauss, J. (1988). Predictive strategies in eyeead co-ordination during text processing: Ergonomics Vol 31(10) Oct 1988, 1467-1475. *Fleischer, A. G., & Strauss, J. (1988). Predictive strategies in eye-head co-ordination during text processing: Ergonomics Vol 31(10) Oct 1988, 1467-1475. *Fox, J. G., & Stansfield, R. G. (1964). Digram keying times for typists: Ergonomics 7(3) 1964, 317-320. *Fry, B. C. (1985). A study of selected Oklahoma City and Tulsa, Oklahoma, businesses to assess competencies needed by future employees in automated offices: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Fujita, K., & Higuchi, Y. (1985). Diffusion process of word-processing behavior among staff members in an institute: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 56(1) Apr 1985, 48-51. *Gao, C., Lu, D., She, Q., Cai, R., & et al. (1990). The effects of VDT data entry work on operators: Ergonomics Vol 33(7) Jul 1990, 917-923. *Gentner, D. R. (1982). Evidence against a central control model of timing in typing: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 8(6) Dec 1982, 793-810. *Gentner, D. R. (1982). Testing the central control model of typing: Comments on the reply by Viviani and Terzuolo: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 8(6) Dec 1982, 814-816. *Gentner, D. R. (1983). The acquisition of typewriting skill: Acta Psychologica Vol 54(1-3) 1983, 233-248. *Gentner, D. R. (1987). Timing of skilled motor performance: Tests of the proportional duration model: Psychological Review Vol 94(2) Apr 1987, 255-276. *Gentner, D. R. (1988). Expertise in typewriting. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Gentner, D. R., Larochelle, S., & Grudin, J. (1988). Lexical, sublexical, and peripheral effects in skilled typewriting: Cognitive Psychology Vol 20(4) Oct 1988, 524-548. *Gladis, P. (1973). The influence of typewriting on selected language arts skills and motor development of the educable mentally handicapped: American Journal of Mental Deficiency Vol 77(4) Jan 1973, 451-454. *Glencross, D., & Bluhm, N. (1986). Intensive computer keyboard training programmes: Applied Ergonomics Vol 17(3) Sep 1986, 191-194. *Glencross, D. J., Bluhm, N., & Earl, J. (1989). A field study report of intensive computer keyboard training with schoolchildren: Applied Ergonomics Vol 20(2) Jun 1989, 131-135. *Gopher, D., & Raij, D. (1988). Typing with a two-hand chord keyboard: Will the QWERTY become obsolete? : IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, & Cybernetics Vol 18(4) Jul-Aug 1988, 601-609. *Gordon, M. E., Henry, H. G., & Massengill, D. P. (1975). Studies in typewriter keyboard modification: I. Effects of amount of change, finger load, and copy content on accuracy and speed: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 60(2) Apr 1975, 220-226. *Greif, S., & Janikowski, A. (1987). Active learning via systematic exploration of errors or programmed learning via tutorials? : Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 31(3) 1987, 94-99. *Griffey, Q. L. (1986). Word processing for LD college students: Academic Therapy Vol 22(1) Sep 1986, 61-67. *Grudin, J. (1983). Non-hierarchic specification of components in transcription typewriting: Acta Psychologica Vol 54(1-3) 1983, 249-262. *Gussett, N. J. (1992). The validity of task-specific information processing measures: Predicting performance on resource dependent and resource independent clerical tasks: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hafeez, A., & Yakub, S. (1964). A study of clerical ability: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology 1(3) 1964, 77-80. *Hauger, B. A. (1987). A comparison of computer-assisted instruction and teacher-directed instruction in teaching microcomputer keyboarding to sixth graders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hayes, V. (1978). Relationship between typewriting rate and responses to individual characters on the typewriter keyboard: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 46(3, Pt 2) Jun 1978, 1339-1343. *Hayes, V., & Halpin, G. (1978). Reaction time of the fingers with responses measured on a typewriter keyboard: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 47(3, Pt 1) Dec 1978, 863-867. *Hayes, V., & Reeve, T. G. (1980). Role of visual feedback for response guidance and response confirmation in typewriting: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 50(3, Pt 2) Jun 1980, 1047-1056. *Hayes, V., Wilson, G. D., & Schafer, R. L. (1977). Typewriting rate as a function of reaction time: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(3, Pt 2) Dec 1977, 1179-1184. *Healy, A. F. (1981). The effects of visual similarity on proofreading for misspellings: Memory & Cognition Vol 9(5) Sep 1981, 453-460. *Hodgkinson, G. P. (1987). The effect of variations in answer sheet format on performance on the DAT Clerical Speed and Accuracy Test: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 47(2) Sum 1987, 473-475. *Hollingworth, H. L. (1912). The influence of caffeine on the speed and quality of performance in typewriting: Psychological Review Vol 19(1) Jan 1912, 66-73. *Hoot, J. L. (1986). Keyboarding instruction in the early grades: Must or mistake? : Childhood Education Vol 63(2) Dec 1986, 95-101. *Hooven, J. A. (1978). The effects of intensive practice of a target vocabulary in first-year Gregg shorthand: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hutchins, S. T. (1985). Factors associated with persistence in beginning shorthand at the community college level: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Inhoff, A. W., Chiu, T.-s., & Wang, J. (1990). Coordination of eye and finger movements in copytyping: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 28(4) Jul 1990, 302-304. *Inhoff, A. W., Morris, R., & Calabrese, J. (1986). Eye movements in skilled transcription typing: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 24(2) Mar 1986, 113-114. *Jacobs, S. B., & Salzberg, H. C. (1987). The effects of posthypnotic performance-enhancing instructions on cognitive-motor performance: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 35(1) Jan 1987, 41-50. *Johns, L. B. (1989). Hemispheric preference and progressive-part or whole practice in beginning typewriting: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 68(2) Apr 1989, 359-364. *Jones, D., & Broadbent, D. E. (1979). Side-effects of interference with speech by noise: Ergonomics Vol 22(9) Sep 1979, 1073-1081. *Kaake, D. M. (1983). Teaching elementary age children touch typing as an aid to language arts instruction: Reading Teacher Vol 36(7) Mar 1983, 640-644. *Kahn, E. B. (1978). A study of the use of a work sample criterion in test validation research: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Klemin, V. W. (1974). Evaluating the effectiveness of an individualized progress method of teaching intermediate typewriting at Utah State University: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kornbrot, D. E. (1989). Organisation of keying skills: The effect of motor complexity and number of units: Acta Psychologica Vol 70(1) Feb 1989, 19-41. *Kupchunas, S. (1984). Talking typewriter training program in a rehabilitation setting: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 78(1) Jan 1984, 22-23. *Kurtz, M. A. (1978). The effects of goal setting and anxiety on accuracy of production typing task performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Larochelle, S. (1982). The initiation and duration of movements in skilled typewriting: IPO Annual Progress Report No 17 1982, 116-122. *Larochelle, S. (1982). Temporal aspects of typing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lennon, R. T., & Baxter, B. (1945). Predictable aspects of clerical work: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 29(1) Feb 1945, 1-13. *Leonard, P. L. (1983). Effects of self-paced versus externally paced practice on straight-copy proficiency among beginning typists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Loeb, K. C. (1983). Membrane keyboards and human performance: Bell System Technical Journal Vol 62(6, Pt 3) Jul-Aug 1983, 1733-1749. *Logan, G. D. (1982). On the ability to inhibit complex movements: A stop-signal study of typewriting: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 8(6) Dec 1982, 778-792. *Long, J. (1975). Effects of randomly delayed visual and auditory feedback on keying performance: Ergonomics Vol 18(3) May 1975, 337-347. *Long, J. (1976). Effects of delayed irregular feedback on unskilled and skilled keying performance: Ergonomics Vol 19(2) Mar 1976, 183-202. *Mantovani, G. (1984). From activity on the video terminal to the man-computer interface: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 11(1) Apr 1984, 19-37. *Marton, F. I., & Sandqvist, G. (1972). Learning while typing: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 24(3) Aug 1972, 287-290. *Massaro, D. W., & Lucas, P. A. (1984). Typing letter strings varying in orthographic structure: Acta Psychologica Vol 57(2) Oct 1984, 109-131. *Massengill, D. P., Gordon, M. E., & Henry, H. G. (1975). Studies in typewriter keyboard modification: II. Relationships between individual differences in performance on standard and modified typewriters: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 60(2) Apr 1975, 227-230. *Matthews, D. B., & Quinn, J. L. (1987). Relaxation training: A humanistic technique to increase achievement: Journal of Humanistic Counseling, Education & Development Vol 25(3) Mar 1987, 112-121. *Melvin, K. B., Haigler, M. H., Sims, L. J., & McDowell, D. J. (1994). Validation of the Melvin-Sims Word Processing Operator Test: Journal of Business and Psychology Vol 9(2) Win 1994, 199-221. *Merbitz, C. T. (1977). An exploration of character emission rates in composition: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mishken, M. A. (1974). Self-esteem as a moderator in the relationship between job ability and job performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Molcho, M. (1989). The effects of traditional instruction and game strategies on teaching selected typing skills to junior-high school students with moderate to severe handicaps through computer-assisted instruction (CAI): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Monk, T. H., & Conrad, M. C. (1979). Time of day effects in a range of clerical tasks: Human Factors Vol 21(2) Apr 1979, 191-194. *Moore, W. A. (1993). Identification and validation of competencies essential for clerical/secretarial occupations with implications for competency-based curriculum development: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Morris, L. W., Smith, L. R., Andrews, E. S., & Morris, N. C. (1975). The relationship of emotionality and worry components of anxiety to motor skills performance: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 7(2) Jun 1975, 121-130. *Muhich, D. (1974). Measuring empirical properties of psychomotor skills in different psychological environments: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 39(3) Dec 1974, 1315-1330. *Nathan, B. R., & Tippins, N. (1990). The consequences of halo "error" in performance ratings: A field study of the moderating effect of halo on test validation results: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 75(3) Jun 1990, 290-296. *Neuman, G., & Baydoun, R. (1998). Computerization of paper-and-pencil tests: When are they equivalent? : Applied Psychological Measurement Vol 22(1) Mar 1998, 71-83. *Newell, V. M. (1978). A study of the effect of emphasis of theoretical correctness on dictation competency and transcription success in beginning Gregg shorthand: Dissertation Abstracts International. *No authorship, i. (1950). Review of The Psychological Corporation General Clerical Test: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 14(5) Oct 1950, 419. *Norman, D. A., & Fisher, D. (1982). Why alphabetic keyboards are not easy to use: Keyboard layout doesn't much matter: Human Factors Vol 24(5) Oct 1982, 509-519. *Noyes, J. (1983). The QWERTY keyboard: A review: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 18(3) Mar 1983, 265-281. *Nyman, G. W., Watson, D., & James, S. E. (1973). The role of the secretary in community mental health: A training model for integrating secretaries into the therapeutic team in community mental health: Community Mental Health Journal Vol 9(4) Win 1973, 368-377. *O'Donohue, W., & Fisher, J. E. (1999). Management and administration skills for the mental health professional. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Olivas, L. (1978). A comparison of programmed and conventional teller-training instruction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Olsen, L. A. (1974). An experimental study to determine the effect 150 additional brief forms and their derivatives have on second-year shorthand students' writing speeds: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ostry, D. J. (1979). The organization of typewriting performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parker, M. K. (1980). The extent to which psychological theories of guidance and reinforcement are explored through typewriting and shorthand research: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Parks, S., Bartlett, A., Wickham, A., & Myors, B. (2001). Developing a computerized test of perceptual/clerical speed: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 17(1) Jan 2001, 111-124. *Parsons, J. G. (1972). Assessments of aptitudes in young people of school-leaving age handicapped by hydrocephalus or spina bifida cystica: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 14(6, Suppl 27) Dec 1972, 101-116. *Pashina, A. K., & Bezdenezhnykh, B. N. (1989). The subjects of behavior states in the process of using motor skill, as reflected in the dynamics of EEG slow potentials: Soviet Journal of Psychology Vol 10(6) 1989, 81-90. *Pearlman, K., Schmidt, F. L., & Hunter, J. E. (1980). Validity generalization results for tests used to predict job proficiency and training success in clerical occupations: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 65(4) Aug 1980, 373-406. *Perreault, H. R. (1984). A comparison of achievement of students receiving computer-assisted keyboarding instruction with achievement of students receiving keyboarding instruction within a traditional typewriting class: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Phaup, W. S. (1987). A comparison of two methods for teaching keyboarding to educable mentally retarded students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ponce de Leon Diaz, A. (1978). Construction Defect in the Minnesota Clerical Test: Professional Psychology Vol 9(1) Feb 1978, 7-8. *Quaas, P., & Raum, H. (1984). Psychological investigations on the economical design of electronic typewriting systems: Psychologie fur die Praxis Vol 2 1984, 114-118. *Raban, A. (1989). Learning word processing: Effects of techniques, preferences, and attitudes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rabbitt, P. M. (1978). Detection of errors by skilled typists: Ergonomics Vol 21(11) Nov 1978, 945-958. *Rhea, J. N. (1977). A comparison of achievement of students receiving individually paced instruction with achievement of students receiving traditional instruction in seventh grade beginning typewriting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rim, Y. (1974). Partial copying of written material: Psychologica Belgica Vol 14(2) 1974, 145-148. *Rosenberg, C. F. (1977). The relationship between self concept of physically handicapped young adults and typewriting achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosenbloom, L. L. (1980). Students' cognitive styles as indicators of success with an audiovisual-tutorial instructional package in typewriting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Salthouse, T. A. (1984). Effects of age and skill in typing: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 113(3) Sep 1984, 345-371. *Salthouse, T. A. (1984). The skill of typing: Scientific American Vol 250(2) Feb 1984, 128-135. *Salthouse, T. A. (1985). Anticipatory processing in transcription typing: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 70(2) May 1985, 264-271. *Salthouse, T. A. (1986). Perceptual, cognitive, and motoric aspects of transcription typing: Psychological Bulletin Vol 99(3) May 1986, 303-319. *Salthouse, T. A., & Saults, J. S. (1987). Multiple spans in transcription typing: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 72(2) May 1987, 187-196. *Schmidt, J. U. (1993). The General Office Work Test: Is it more than a test of clerical ability? : Diagnostica Vol 39(2) 1993, 151-168. *Schmuckler, M. A., & Bosman, E. L. (1997). Interkey timing in piano performance and typing: Canadian Journal of Experimental Psychology/Revue canadienne de psychologie experimentale Vol 51(2) Jun 1997, 99-111. *Schnake, M. E., & Dumler, M. P. (1990). Use of vicarious punishment to offset effects of negative social cues: Psychological Reports Vol 66(3, Pt 2) Jun 1990, 1299-1308. *Schoonard, J. W., & Boies, S. J. (1975). Short-type: A behavioral analysis of typing and text entry: Human Factors Vol 17(2) Apr 1975, 203-214. *Sebek, L., & Brenk, K. (1973). Influence of noise on the degree of development of typewriting skill: Revija za Psihologiju Vol 3(1-2) 1973, 57-61. *Sebillotte, S. (1988). Hierarchical planning as method for task analysis: The example of office task analysis: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 7(3) Jul-Sep 1988, 275-293. *Sebrechts, M. M., Deck, J. G., Wagner, R. K., & Black, J. B. (1984). How human abilities affect component skills in word processing: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 16(2) Apr 1984, 234-237. *Seymour, P. H., & Sanford, A. J. (1975). Interaction of concurrent generative and expressive activity in production of typewritten lists: Acta Psychologica Vol 39(2) Apr 1975, 141-152. *Shaffer, L. H. (1975). Control processes in typing: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 27(3) Aug 1975, 419-432. *Shaffer, L. H. (1976). Intention and performance: Psychological Review Vol 83(5) Sep 1976, 375-393. *Shaffer, L. H. (1978). Timing in the motor programming of typing: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 30(2) May 1978, 333-345. *Shaffer, L. H. (1986). Skilled typing performance and keyboard design: Current Psychological Research & Reviews Vol 5(2) Sum 1986, 119-129. *Shaffer, L. H. (1988). Forced revision in fast typing: A note: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology A: Human Experimental Psychology Vol 40(3-A) Aug 1988, 581-589. *Shane, M. M. (1979). The relationship of personal background factors to achievement in beginning shorthand at urban high schools in Missouri: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sharp, W. M. (1984). An analysis of nonverbal behavior in two modes of voice transcription and operator productivity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sherrill, J. L. (1976). Comparison of three typing-training methods: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sherron, J. A. (1985). An empirically validated model program for teaching alphabetic keyboarding skills via microcomputer: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Showel, M. (1974). A comparison of alternative media for teaching beginning typists: Journal of Educational Research Vol 67(6) Feb 1974, 279-285. *Silver, E. M., & Bennett, C. (1987). Modification of the Minnesota Clerical Test to predict performance on video display terminals: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 72(1) Feb 1987, 153-155. *Singley, M. K., & Anderson, J. R. (1987). A keystroke analysis of learning and transfer in text editing: Human-Computer Interaction Vol 3(3) 1987-1988, 223-274. *Smith, M., & Johnson, I. (1982). Achievement motivation and indirect testing for manual skills: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 54(1) Feb 1982, 63-66. *Stewart, W. D. (1975). Correlating personality factors with shorthand achievement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Street, M. G. (1984). The effect of timed writing test length and knowledge of timed writing test length on typewriting performance: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Super, D. E. (1950). A summary of clerical tests: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 34(3) Jun 1950, 214-216. *Vale, C. D. (1990). The Minnesota Clerical Assessment Battery: An application of computerized testing to business: Measurement and Evaluation in Counseling and Development Vol 23(1) Apr 1990, 11-19. *Van Nes, F. L. (1976). Analysis of keying errors: Ergonomics Vol 19(2) Mar 1976, 165-174. *Viviani, P., & Terzuolo, C. A. (1982). On the relation between word-specific patterns and the central control model of typing: A reply to Gentner: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 8(6) Dec 1982, 811-813. *Voloudakis, E. (1974). Guide to organizing an industrial remedial typing program: Training & Development Journal Vol 28(4) Apr 1974, 52-56. *Wacker, D. P., Berg, W. K., McMahon, C., Templeman, M., & et al. (1988). An evaluation of labeling-then-doing with moderately handicapped persons: Acquisition and generalization with complex tasks: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 21(4) Win 1988, 369-380. *Webster, J. (1993). From the word processor to the micro: Gender issues in the development of information technology in the office. Philadelphia, PA: Taylor & Francis. *Weeks, G. D., Kelly, M. J., & Chapanis, A. (1974). Studies in interactive communication: V. Cooperative problem solving by skilled and unskilled typists in a teletypewriter mode: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 59(6) Dec 1974, 665-674. *West, L. J., & Sabban, Y. (1982). Hierarchy of stroking habits at the typewriter: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 67(3) Jun 1982, 370-376. *Wichroski, M. A. (1994). The secretary: Invisible labor in the workworld of women: Human Organization Vol 53(1) Spr 1994, 33-41. *Wolcott, J. M. (1976). The effect of computer-assisted instruction, traditional instruction, and locus of control on achievement of beginning typewriting students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wyon, D. P. (1974). The effects of moderate heat stress on typewriting performance: Ergonomics Vol 17(3) May 1974, 309-318. *Yeatts, L. M., & Brantley, J. C. (1976). Improving a cerebral palsied child's typing with operant techniques: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 42(1) Feb 1976, 197-198. *Zeller, J. M. (1979). Comparison of reinforcement procedures in advanced typewriting: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zelman, J. (1978). Psychological analysis of typewriting activity: Studia Psychologica Vol 20(1) 1978, 23-34. *Ziff, L. (1974). Utilization of visually-oriented media to motivate and develop language facility in hearing impaired children: Volta Review Vol 76(2) Mar 1974, 178-181. *Zipp, P., Haider, E., Halpern, N., & Rohmert, W. (1983). Keyboard design through physiological strain measurements: Applied Ergonomics Vol 14(2) Jun 1983, 117-122. Category:Employee skills